1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth or tooth jewels comprising a highly clear gem Such as diamond, zirconia, quartz, white sapphire, etc. fixed as partially buried in a concavity formed in a live or artificial tooth or teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, we can enjoy a wide variety of ornaments or fashions, one of which is to enhance the originality of an ornament put on one's clothing or directly on one's body. For this application, various kinds of jewels, ornaments and accessories have been developed.
Necklace, bracelet, earring, ornament with ear wire, etc. are very popular. In addition, coloring the hairs and direct decoration of the fingernails or toenails, for example, have also been included in the recent fashionable modes of ornamenting. Furthermore, some people have a jewel attached directly to a live or artificial tooth to ornament their teeth.
In case of a ring jewel, for example, namely, when a gem is laterally supported by prongs in such a manner that the contact area of the prongs with the gem is as small as possible, the light incident upon the gem will not be so much absorbed at the inner walls of the prongs. Thus the brilliance of the gem can be assured by the reflection and scattering of the light through the gem.
However, in case a gem is used as fixed in a concavity formed in a live or artificial tooth (false tooth), the gem has a nearly half of the whole surface area (entire pavilion or rear surface) thereof buried in the concavity. In other words, the light incident upon the gem is easily absorbed by the tooth. More particularly, the majority of external light incident upon the gem, reaching the rear surface of the gem and passing through the gem is absorbed by the tooth behind the gem. This will result in a remarkably reduced reflectance of the light, so that the gem will not present its full brilliance and color which could be assured when the gem is used in a ring jewel, for example.